The Sweetest Birthday by monedameow
by Hinata's Heart
Summary: translated Mori birthday XD


This is not my fan fiction I just translated it to English, it my be hard to fallow due to rough translating skills, the credit for the fan fiction belongs to monedameow

Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine, belongs to the great Bisco-sama for all purposes, I only possess the imagination in this story.

Well, this takes place for Mori's birthday on May 5, is a story of a colonial capital originalmenye, but a beta and some things I was told to do so much. Thoughts are in (). Anything, feel free to put a cap. By the way, I need a extra beta for this and another story, someone is possessed?

"The sweetest birthday"

- Mori-senpai?

- Haruhi, come sit with me, "he said.

Mori Haruhi found sitting under the shade of a tree while wandering around the school looking for a place to study, at first thought he was asleep, but when approached, Mori immediately turned and smiled a very sweet, the shock he almost fainted.

- What are you doing here?

- I was enjoying the evening breeze.

- Huh? (Doubted even that could speak at first, and now I find that to have big words in his vocabulary ... Haruhi-¬¬')- thought should not be with others, senpai?

Mori turned to see the sky.

- No, too much noise, I decided to pop out to see the sky and feel the breeze on his face after a tiring day of school-turned back to see her smiling so that he bent his legs should not be with the Moreover, Haruhi?

- Etto, no, I have to study for history test tomorrow and there is too much noise out there.

- Need Help?

-?

- I am good at history and if you want I can help, "he said with a smile

(¬ ¬ a smile "what happens to this person today!, Never smiles and breaks into smiles today, or ever even talk ... ¬ ¬ ')

- Sempai, do not want to bother, I better go to one of the reading rooms, permission.

When Haruhi was turning around to leave he felt a strong hand squeezing hers and she turned to Mori smiling and holding her for him not to leave, never understand how fast the ruts with moving.

- Senpai?

- I want to help you study.

- ... clear-he managed to say almost inaudibly, Mori eyes narrowed as he smiled and again Haruhi knees bent.

They sat side by side to study, Mori was extremely good at history, and even Haruhi seemed easier to study with his tutor, not to mention that he was more communicative than usual, which made the explanation much easier to understand and strangely had a sarcastic sense of humor that made Haruhi laugh every moment, and were almost to the evening, with all topics covered apparently, Haruhi made a further rise, but Mori was stopped.

- Haruhi ...

- Yes, sempai?

- You know you're incredibly sweet and beautiful right?

- O.o! Senpai, ¬ ¬ 'do you really feel good?

- Better than a long time, and I want to do something.

Mori Haruhi grabbed his chin with two fingers, came up to her and kissed her gently at first, and then pull it, wrapped in his arms and kissed her passionately until she was breathless. When separated eyes looked straight while holding her and smiled again happy.

- I wanted my birthday present in advance.

Haruhi could not even speak, except to react to what he was saying, Mori sat down and pulled her to sit down too, she did like a dream, he leaned his back against the trunk, legs apart and sat down rodeАndola him with his arms. Until then, Haruhi sabМa even what a real kiss, kiss least as deep as he gave, and was at that moment that he realized that he was madly in love with the most serious of the members of the Host Club.

- You smell like vanilla, Haruhi.

- My cream is vanilla aroma Haruhi replied in a whisper.

Suddenly Haruhi remembered something.

- Sempai?

- Would not it be better Takashi? - Said while kissing her neck sending chills all over your skin.

- Etto do you sleep?

- Huh? Perhaps think a little why?

Haruhi was lost in thought, not wanting to finish the moment, but did not know if it was real or not, and Mori last time either did not remember telling him that was cute and wanted to care for, could not take advantage of it that way. .. well ... maybe a little.

- Come, "he said, moving from his embrace, he leaned on the trunk and pulled him to sleep in her lap while she blushed tremendously, you have an hour before returning home, senpai.

Mori smiled blissfully, kissed her and leaned back in his legs, holding her hand.

- Hai, thanks for caring, Haruhi. I've already said I love you?

Haruhi did not know whether he had heard correctly that Mori had just said but his voice became a whisper when Mori was asleep.

- Suki Daio ... Takashi.

An hour later, Mori alarm woke Haruhi cell, lying with his head in his bag and a note taped to the book History of Haruhi.

"Thanks for helping to study sempai, I had to go, sorry, it was getting late and Dad should be worried, give me my stuff tomorrow and give you your birthday present in the club. Haruhi."

Takashi only turned to the side to locate and determine where she was, not even remember how he got there or what I did there (apparently help to study History Haruhi), all I knew was that something was missing, and a sweet vanilla scent was in his clothes and on his lips. Maybe it was the dream I had a dream totally agree with what she felt, she had recently dreamed this dream and he finally declared his love for Haruhi, and she corresponded although his statement had been whispered about. He could still feel the kiss on her lips and body heat of Haruhi in her arms, hug it felt so good and I could almost feel that everything was real and not a dream. Takashi smiled to himself, he sighed deeply evening air mixed with the aroma of vanilla that Haruhi reocrder, packed up and left school.

Do you think?

Apparently going to be a 3-5 caps. Please, I need someone to tell me if it is right or wrong, and I need a beta because mine is going away, someone is possessed? (Insert puppy eyes here please)


End file.
